Point Me Out
by beautybeneath
Summary: Well lets put it this way - Ron and Hermione are in love with each other, but of course something is in the way. RHr.
1. The Night's Sky

Chapter 1 – The Night's Sky  
  
Ron Weasley stood outside, looking at the night's sky. Thinking of nothing else but her.  
  
'I'm always the sidekick, that's all I'll ever be.' Ron thought. 'Ron Weasley, the loyal friend, the one you can always count on to be there. Well I'm fucking sick of being the sidekick. I'd like to be the hero. The one others admire, the one whose name people actually know (instead of "Harry Potter's friend"), but mostly the one who gets the girl.'  
  
"Hermione Granger," he said aloud. "I love you so much, why, why, WHY do you have to be with HIM? Why can't you be with ME?"  
  
Tears we're falling down his eyes, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was her.  
  
"Why did I always have so stupid, and hide my feelings. I could have told you before Harry did, and maybe we'd be together. But no, NO I had to be so goddamn stupid. A stupid prat. Yeah, that's me. I just want you to know how I feel. Oh Hermione, look up at the heavens, and just see if you can pick me out."  
  
Ron laid down on the ground, and fell into a deep sleep, tears still flowing.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat outside on the porch swing, slowly rocking back and forth, and looking into the sky. Thinking again about him. The boy who had stolen her heart, but never gave it back.  
  
'I'm such an idiot,' Hermione thought 'Here I am, just torturing Harry and myself. Convincing both of us, that I am truly in love with Harry Potter. But I'm not, and I know it. The real one is Ron, and it's always been Ron. Maybe if I wasn't so scared I could've told him how I really felt. Then maybe, we'd be together. But no, Harry came to me, before I had a chance to tell Ron. Harry confessed, just how much he loved me.'  
  
"Ronald Weasley," she said aloud, "Why, didn't I tell you sooner? Why am I ruining everyone's lives, by living a lie? And, WHY can't we just be together?"  
  
She began crying but just couldn't stop. She knew crying didn't help anything, but it was all she could do.  
  
"They call me the smartest witch, well why can't I be smart in everything else. WHY, did I have to be an IDIOT, and hide all my feelings? I was put in Gryffindor, because I was 'brave'. Well if I'm so brave, then why couldn't I have told you? Why did Harry have to tell me first? I just want you to know how I feel. Oh Ronald, look up at the heavens, and just see if you can point me out."  
  
Hermione layed down on the swing, and fell asleep, still crying.

* * *

**A/N-- We'll there it is, the first chapter to my first fanfic. Please please review. I would really like to know what you all think!!  
  
Love, Meg **


	2. Hermione's Boys

Chapter 2- Hermione's Boys  
  
**Disclaimer: (I forgot to add this to the 1st chapter!! SORRY!!) I own nothing but the plot. All the rest belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**  
  
Ron stood at the edge of the dark forest, staring in the dark, up at the giant castle he'd be leaving tomorrow. When slowly someone came into view. Even though it was dark, it didn't take him long to realize who it was. He recognized the silhouette of her bushy hair and curvy body.  
  
"Hermione!" he shouted to her. She just stood there, almost as if she wasn't alive.  
  
Ron quickly ran towards her to see if she was okay. Once he got there he threw his arms around her and engulfed her in a hug, as she did the same. They stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other, Ron certainly didn't mind though.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione pulled away, and looked up at Ron. He suddenly saw that she was crying and began to panic.  
  
"Hermione, is-is everything alright? Is H-Harry alright?"  
  
Hermione sniffed. "W-well, V-v-v-ol-vol. Oh y-y-ou kn-kn-ow who is-is dead."  
  
"That's great!" Ron said. "I mean the war is finally over! Voldemort's dead! So, wait – why are you crying then?"  
  
Hermione just started crying even harder.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"The-the-they c-couldn't find Har- they couldn't- they-find-Har-"  
  
"They couldn't find Harry?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. Then she wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and cried into his chest.  
  
Ron felt the tears forming in his eyes but fought to hold them back. 'He couldn't be dead,' Ron thought, 'they just couldn't find him'  
  
"I'm sure he's alright Hermione, we-we can't just think the worst." Ron said trying to convince both Hermione and himself.  
  
"Oh Ron..." Hermione managed to get out. "Be- Before Harry, well, be-before he left, well, he- he told me, that- well that he l-l-loved m-me."  
  
Ron just felt his heart rip into two pieces. "Oh." Was all he could say.  
  
Never in his life had Ron felt so much pain. He loved Hermione too, but never had any idea that Harry did too. 'Oh great, I'm sure she loves him too. And after he told her that they probably had mad sex. And to think I was just about to tell her how I feel.' Someone speaking interrupted Ron's thoughts.  
  
"Hey guys," a familiar voice said. Ron and Hermione both turned to see none other than Harry coming out of the forest. His clothes had burns in them, his face was as black as his hair, and he was limping. Hermione quickly let go of Ron and ran over to Harry. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
Ron thought hearing about Harry and Hermione was painful, but seeing it, felt like someone stabbed millions of daggers in his back.  
  
"Oh Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, "You're alright! Thank god you're alright! I love you so much Harry!" And she once again kissed him.  
  
A tear trickled down Ron's cheek, and he had to turn his head. The sight was just too much to handle. He stood there for a moment, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Quickly Ron turned around to find Harry hugging him. And not knowing what else to do, Ron wrapped his arms around Harry too. "It's good to have you back Harry."  
  
After a few more moments Hermione cleared her throat, and Ron and Harry quickly let go of each other.  
  
"Er, sorry mate," Harry said looking at his feet. "Just got caught up in the moment you know."  
  
"Ah, it's alright. I know I'm irresistible." Ron said trying to get the images of Harry and Hermione out his mind.  
  
Everyone stood there quiet for a moment, exchanging glances, smiles, and tears. Hermione decided to break the silence, "Why don't we go up to the common room for one last late night sitting? Harry can tell us about what happened."  
  
Ron and Harry nodded. "Sounds great!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Great! I'm glad to have both of my boys safe and sound," Hermione said. She linked her arm with Harry's, then with Ron's. And they slowly walked to the common room.

* * *

Ron woke up to find himself itching from lying in the grass all night long. He slowly sat up and looked around, and sighed. He was hoping he'd wake up and find himself back at Hogwarts. But instead found himself exactly the same as when he fell asleep. Twenty years old, and outside his own home, not the Burrow, but the Hollow, the home he moved into after graduating from Hogwarts.  
  
He sighed again remembering he had to go over to Harry and Hermione's today. Slowly he stood up and walked into the house, to get ready for hell.

* * *

**A/N: Okay 2nd chapter done! Whew! This one was kind of hard to write (even harder to think of a title, hopefully it fits). But I worked on it ALL day and finally go it done.  
  
To the only one who reviewed:  
  
MeE- Thank you for reading my story, and I'm glad you liked it!! I guess this chapter should answer your question!!  
  
Until Next time...   
****3, Megan **


End file.
